


【授權翻譯】心全蝕 Total Eclipse of the Hearts

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: grangersnape100, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 即將來臨的日蝕給予了西弗勒斯·斯內普一個機會對他的學徒赫敏說一些特別的話。（在日蝕時情話滿點）
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】心全蝕 Total Eclipse of the Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Total Eclipse of the Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901336) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

一件罕有的事件讓霍格沃茨無比喧鬧—霍格沃茨將能看到日全蝕，它的軌跡將會途徑這座古老的城堡。

特里勞妮教授自顧自的在四處走動，手鐲碰撞叮噹作響。如果你相信她的話，是她特意安排了這場日全蝕。

斯內普教授也很興奮，或者說像他表露的那般興奮。赫敏好笑地想。

「觀看日蝕是非常不明智的做法。」他低語，一雙黑眸閃爍。「而在日蝕時把某些魔法物品和魔藥放置在室外吸收日月精華則是……非常明智的做法，真的。」

無需猜想也知道這將會是誰的工作了，赫敏嘆氣。

「有很多傳說都與日蝕有關。」斯內普對赫敏說，黑眼睛凝視著她的眼眸，像是在沉思。

赫敏點頭。「對，很多人都覺得日蝕時太陽是被某些邪惡的存在吞噬了。」

「還有另一個說法，」斯內普柔聲說。「太陽和月亮分別代表著兩個人—太陽耀眼，忙著給予大地溫暖。月亮則比較冷淡，一般都在黑暗獨處。但它渴望著日光……也會因它變得更為明亮。日全蝕給了它們一個機會接近對方……和接觸對方。」

他走近。

「對。」赫敏耳語。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
